Articular and/or joint cartilage damages are injuries or lesions caused by various means, such as ageing, mechanical, chemical, viral, bacterial, fungal and other pathogenic organisms, which affects joint tissue structures. The result is pain, swelling or both.
Wound repair consists of a series of processes whereby injured tissue is repaired, inflammation or irritation is reduced, specialized tissue is regenerated, and new tissue is reorganized partially or completely and clinical improvements are observed.
Tissue repair is a dynamic pathway that affects tissue integrity and function. Tissue repairing pathways are set into motion at the moment of tissue damage or irritation. Tissue repairing is the result of the accumulation of processes, including inflammation, ground substance and matrix synthesis, angiogenesis, fibroplasia, epithelialization, remodeling and influences tissue and cellular biochemistry.